British Futurist Party
The British Futurist Party is one of the two major contemporary political parties in Judd Mock Parliament, along with its main rival, Enterprise Party. The British Futurist Party (BFP) was founded by Toby Estaugh and Louis Westlake, and is one of the original founder parties. The British Futurists have socially left wing policies, and a mixed centrist economic policy, incorporating free trade ideals and, but also incorporating stronger regulations. It has become the largest party and the Labour Party equivalent, and is part of the "Big Two" and League of Futurists. Ideology Upon foundation, the British Futurists supported conservatism and aggressive foreign relations. Since the decline of the right wing, especially in December, the party began to favor more socially liberal positions. In recent exit polls, the British Futurist Party has had broad to nationalistic demographics. The British Futurist Party, once dominant in the South East, is now strongest in the North, Midlands and East Coast. But suffer in more urban areas due to differences in ideology. Centrists Centrist Futurists, or New Futurists, are an ideologically centrist faction within the British Futurist Party that emerged after the defection of Daniel Zhao and Xander Voorsluijis. They are an economically liberal and socially liberal faction which has dominated the party after the resignation of Toby Estaugh. One of the most influential centrists is Daniel Zhao, who holds control over much of the Futurist policies, and is the chairman of the League of Futurists, the international group of Futurist political parties across the world. While not representing a majority of the British Futurist Party electorate, most policies have originated from the centrists. Conservatives Many conservative Futurists defected to the Enterprise Party and Law and Justice, beginning with the defection of Daniel Zhao and the general leftward shift of the party. Tasha Bellinger and Toby Estaugh are examples of this. The influx of conservative Futurists into the Enterprise Party can be one of the reasons why Enterprise has undergone a general shift to the right. Into the 2020s, the British Futurist Party no longer had a conservative element. Their numbers declined sharply as a result of the general leftward shift of the party. Social Democrats Social Democrats are the most left-leaning, pro-labor union faction in the party who have long supported a strong regulation of business, social-welfare programs and workers' rights. Many of the Social Democrats hold key positions, with the serving Prime Minister, Louis Westlake, being one. History Founding The British Futurist Party was founded as a right-wing party, with socially and economically right wing policies, mirroring the more right wing elements of the Conservative Party. The British Futurists were largely treated as a fringe, joke party due to the more extreme policies. They had a strong nationalistic view, with policies that advocated for restoring the British Empire through military force. Elements of this nationalistic and militaristic policy would remain within the party. However, unlike all other parties, the early British Futurists included the broadest coalition of political ideologies, with left wing and right wing members present and making decisions within the party. The party would initally be bolsted by two defections from the Green Democratic Socialists, Xander Voorslujis and Daniel Zhao. These two defections marked the beginning of the rise of the British Futurists and the eventual replacement of the Green Democratic Socialists by the BFP, and the slow leftwards drift the BFP would have. First Campaign The British Futurists would launch the most advanced and sophisticated campaign of any party. Creating and distributing some of the most aesthetically pleasing material. Among the achievements made by the British Futurists during the campaign include, the first video produced for mock parliament and active use of printed propaganda. Overall, the British Futurists performed exceptionally well for a small party, being able to take 25 seats through convential campaigning. The Maoist Coup Incident Members of the British Futurists had received information regarding a Maoist Coup plot within the GDS. The British Futurists decided to publish the transcripts to the press, and from there the BFP and other parties all attacked the GDS. This incident created intense public pressure, eventually forcing the leader of the GDS to resign, and greatly weakened public support for GDS, swinging many votes to the BFP. Dissolution of Vote Dan Vote Dan, being the largest left-wing party at the time was able to contest seven British Futurist seats successfully. The dissolution of Vote Dan allowed for the British Futurists to become the largest left-wing party in the UK. This propelled the British Futurists to become larger than the GDS in number if seats. Co-operation with the Green Democratic Socialists To prevent an Enterprise majority, the British Futurists decided to implement a seat-splitting deal in order to maximise the number of seats possible for the British Futurists and the GDS, and block any Enterprise majority government. These deals proved highly successful and successfully prevented an Enterprise majority government in the 2019 November Election. Surge Ahead Through political deals and the decline of the GDS, the British Futurists were able to swing many of the left-leaning and nationalistic seats, allowing the British Futurists to seize seats across the North and other traditionally GDS seats. Thus for the first time, the British Futurists were larger than the GDS and became the second largest party. Government Coalition with the Green Democratic Socialists Many members of the GDS refused to co-operate with the British Futurists, as the leader was Toby Estaugh. However, moderate party members (Daniel Zhao and Alfie Davis) of both the British Futurists and the GDS would allow for some basic co-operation. To achieve this, deals were made in order to pass the bills most opposed by either partner in the coalition. The Budget The British Futurists largely ceded control to the GDS, with control over all public services, with the exception of the military budget. The British Futurists also retained control over taxation, with the fundemental understanding of being able to create a budget surplus. Social Policy Social policy would be done an individual MP basis, with either party free to vote however they see on that bill. With the exception of the death penalty. Climate Change The British Futurists agreed to allow the GDS to create their climate change bill, incorporating the Westlake Plan (formerly Bellinger Plan). Death Penalty The GDS would abstain on the vote, in return the GDS would create restrictions and approve of the final bill before being presented by the British Futurists. The entire coalition deal with levered on this single clause, which required the abstination of all GDS MPs or support, or remove the whip of all MPs that vote against the Government. This would cause the collapse of the Government. Category:Political Party